The Oregon Adolescent Depression Project (OADP) consists of a cohort of 1,508 adolescents (ages 14-18) who were carefully diagnosed and assessed on a host of psychosocial and diagnostic measures at two points, approximately one year apart (T(1) and T(2)). At the beginning of the proposed study (April, 1993) these subjects will be between the ages of 19 and 24. We propose to follow this sample over a period of six years to collect a third panel of diagnostic data (T(3)) in close temporal proximity to the Ss' 24th birthday and to collect annual questionnaire data. T(3) will include a complete assessment (modified K-SADS, LIFE, and PDE Axis 2 interview) of their psychiatric status since T(2). The annual mailer questionnaire will include the CES-D, demographics, measures of stress, social support, treatment utilization, response style and where appropriate, measures of marital adjustment and parenting skills. Our goals are (a) to describe the longitudinal course of adolescent affective disorders, assessing factors that mediate good and poor prognosis, and number and severity of previous episodes; and (b) to examine the effects of an episode of affective disorder during adolescence on psychosocial functioning in early adulthood, including social support, stress, marital functioning, parenting skills, and occupational/educational functioning. In addition we will address a number of methodological issues, primarily the comparability of telephone vs. in-person diagnostic interviews. These methodological issues are important in their own right and are crucial for the design of the T(3) assessment. The immediate goals of the proposed research (Years 01 and 02) are to pilot new procedures, address certain methodological problems, and demonstrate the feasibility of the T(3) panel. During Years 01 and 02 we will (a) send two annual mailer questionnaires (M(3) and M(4)) to all subjects, and (b) conduct T(3) interviews with 369 subjects attaining their 24th birthday (141 with a history of depression, 87 psychiatric controls, and 141 never mentally ill). We will evaluate the comparability of telephone and in-person interviews by having the first 200 subjects receive both procedures. Assuming that we can demonstrate high participation rate and can successfully pilot our procedures, we will request funding to compete the T(3) assessments with all eligible Ss (Years 03, 04, 05 and 06).